Swaying the Vote
by klcthenerd
Summary: Sonny's voting for Evan, but who has Chad's vote? Spoilers for So You Think You Can Dance finale! NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Owning. I don't do it.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Well, this is just a one-shot I wrote in about 2 hours, haha…I get distracted a lot. It centers a little around So You Think You Can Dance, but I don't think you need to watch it to understand it. Sorry for any mistakes I might have made, I'm really tired and I have to wake up and go to dance…and I should have gone to bed hours ago. I am in no way dissing ANY of the dancers on the show, I love them all, and the one's I'm dissing in here are actually my favorite, so no hateful reviews please :)**

**Hmm…let's see. So You Think You Can Dance is property of Fox. Yup.**

Swaying the Vote

Sonny Monroe had her cow-spotted cell phone pressed to her ear, nervously tapping her toes as she waited for her call to get through. This was her fifteenth time to vote in twenty minutes.

_So You Think You Can Dance_ had ended about thirty minutes ago, meaning the voting lines were only open for an hour and a half longer.

"_Thank you for voting for dancer number 3_…" a robotic man's voice announced at the other side of Sonny's phone. Not even bothering to listen to the rest of the message, she pressed the 'end call' button twice, followed by the 'call' button twice. Redial, in Sonny's eyes, was the bomb-diggity.

Yes. Sonny was one of _those_ girls. The ones that watched _So You Think You Can Dance_ and voted like crazy for her favorite dancer. She had promised herself she'd only vote a few times, but every time she put her phone down, her nerves got the best of her.

After all, think of all of the other fans that were voting for the other 3 finalists? For every vote that Sonny let slip by her, the other dancers gained like, 30 more. Her heart began to race, and she'd pick up her cell phone again, determined not to let Evan down.

Yes. Sonny's favorite dancer was indeed Evan Kasprazak.

The brunette stood up and decided to pace the halls, hopefully running into Tawni in the process. Surely she could convince the blonde to help her vote.

Sonny turned the corner and crashed into a body, the impact of which caused her to fall flat on her derrière. Sonny turned her brown eyes up to see who she had collided with, and groaned.

Wrong blonde.

"Watch where you're going, Monroe," Chad warned, idly pressing numbers on his phone before holding it to his ear. After about ten seconds, he pressed the end button and focused his attention at the _So Random_ actress who was still on the floor, her phone held up to her ear.

Chad huffed, rolling his eyes as he stuck out a hand to help the girl up. He held it there until Sonny grabbed his hand, but not before she hung up her phone. Another successful vote!

"Thanks Chad," Sonny said as she reached her feet. She dropped his hand and hit her call button twice before holding her phone to her ear. Chad could hear the faint sound of a man's monotone voice on the other end, and he couldn't stop a grin from gracing his features.

Sonny's eyes took in Chad's amused face as she hung up.]

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Who are _you_ voting for?" he asked, smirking.

"What?" the brunette repeated.

"You heard me. Who does Little Miss Sonshine want to be '_America's favorite dancer'_?" he asked, speaking the title in an English accent to copy Cat Deeley, the show's host.

"I'm voting for-" Sonny abruptly stopped herself, cocking her head to the side and raising both eyebrows in surprise. "Wait. You watch _So You Think You Can Dance?_" Sonny laughed.

Chad opened his mouth to object, but found he couldn't. Yes, he watched the show, alright? He wracked his brain for a good story to feed to Sonny.

"Hot girls," he shrugged. Okay, so it was half true.

"You watch a show that displays huge amounts of amazing talent…for the hot girls," Sonny repeated slowly, trying to process this. She shook her head. "Really, Chad, really?" she asked him, calling Evan's line again.

"I'm a guy," he replied simply. "So…who you voting for?" he queried, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well, if you_ have_ to know, I'm voting for Evan," Sonny beamed.

"_Seriously_, Sonny?" Chad asked, incredulous. "That no-talent piece of crap? If you're going to vote for a guy, at least vote Brandon, he actually has talent."

"Woah!" Sonny raised her voice, holding a threatening finger out to Chad. "Never, and I repeat _never_ call Evan, or any other dancer for that matter, a no-talent piece of crap. He's a real person, and he has feelings. And besides, he obviously has _some_ talent if the judges chose him for the top 20. Not to mention, how'd he make it all the way to the finale if he has no talent?"

"Are you done ranting?" Chad asked with humor in his voice. As Sonny nodded in the affirmative, Chad continued. "He's in the top 4 because little fangirls such as yourself vote for him the entire voting period. Some of us have _lives_, therefore, we can only vote a certain amount of time. This allows Evan to take the lead. Because of fangirls. Not talent."

Sonny opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself. "Wait…you said 'we can only vote'. Chad," she smiled slyly, "Do you vote for the show too?"

"Psh…no," Chad dismissed. Sonny nodded, not really believing him, and grabbed the phone out of his right hand. She turned and ran back to the prop room to look at the recent calls, and sure enough, there it was.

So Chad was a Jeanine fan, huh?

"Sonny!" Chad called, annoyed as he entered the prop room, flipping his perfect blonde hair out of his eyes. "Give me back my phone; I have some very important calls to make."

"Mhm," Sonny agreed, rolling her eyes. "How many more times are you gonna vote for Jeanine?" she teased.

"You went through my calls?" Chad turned red. Out of embarrassment or rage, he wasn't quite sure.

"So why Jeanine?" Sonny ignored his question as she handed the phone back.

"She's hot, duh," Chad answered smoothly.

"Chad, if you're going to contribute to the voting, at least vote based on talent."

"This coming from the Evan-voter."

"Hey! Evan has loads of talent. He's not given enough credit at all. He's so unique, it's fascinating. And for his style being Broadway, he's adapted to almost every kind of dance," Sonny defended. "Except the Samba. Or anything Latin where he tries to be sexy," she cringed at the thought of some of the dances, but quickly recovered. "_But_, regardless of that, Evan is definitely my favorite. The boy has talent."

"Right," Chad said in disbelief. "Admit it, you think he's cute or something and that's why you're voting," Chad rolled his eyes once more.

"Not true! I've already told you, unlike _you_, I actually vote on talent."

"Please!" Chad scoffed. "Did you _see _those pirouettes in Jeanine's solo tonight? _That_ is talent. _And_ she actually made the Paso Doble _enjoyable_. Do you know how hard that is?" Chad went off. "Jeanine is so going to win. She deserves it way more than your precious little Evan. She's been near flawless every single week; can you say that for Evan? I don't think so," Chad smirked in victory as his blue eyes shone.

Sonny's jaw actually dropped while Chad was speaking. That liar! He didn't watch it because of the hot girls; he watched it for the dancing! Sonny couldn't even reply, she just began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, not realizing he had blown his cover.

"You…watch…for…dancing!" Sonny said in between laughs.

Chad flushed when he realized his mistake.

"Ugh, fine. Go ahead and laugh-"

"Oh, I will," Sonny assured as she regained her composure.

"Whatever. I don't have to take this. I'm going," Chad announced, walking towards the door, lifting his phone to his ear.

"Chad, wait," the brunette called out to him, causing him to stop in the doorway and turn around. "Just tell me: why do you watch _So You Think You Can Dance?_"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I dunno. I just do. But if you tell _anyone_-" he threatened.

Sonny shook her head and laughed. "Your secret's safe with me," she reassured the drama snob. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she focused on the carpet beneath her feet. "I was actually wondering…you see, the rest of my cast doesn't really 'get' the whole _So You Think You Can Dance_ thing, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch the finale together tomorrow?" she asked, not making eye contact.

The _Mackenzie Falls_ star felt a genuine smile play on his lips as he looked at the brunette. "I'd like that," he admitted, nodding.

"Really?" she questioned him, disbelief etched into her tone. He nodded once more, causing the girl to beam. "Awesome! It's a date then!"

Then they both froze, Sonny becoming flustered.

"Oh…no…that's not what I…it's not…we…no…I didn't…ugh," she groaned.

Chad watched, entertained, as the comedian stuttered. He chuckled. "It's fine, Sonny, don't worry about it," he shrugged, ignoring a tiny, microscopic voice inside his head screaming at him to tell her he would actually like it to be a date.

Her face flooded with relief; that could have been really awkward.

"See you tomorrow, Sonny!" Chad called over his shoulder, walking out of the room and to the left.

The Wisconsinite heaved a sigh, glad that _that_ awkward conversation was over. She went over to shut the door, determined to vote for Evan without any interruptions.

As she was closing it, however, a certain blonde heartthrob appeared in the doorframe.

Before Sonny could even say his name in a questioning tone, his lips were on hers, catching her by surprise. Not unwelcomed, but a surprise none-the-less.

He pulled away after a few seconds, grinning at her.

"Wh-what was that for?" a shocked, yet pleased, Sonny questioned.

"I figured I'd get the first kiss out of the way. You know, so there's not that air of uncertainty in the air on our _date_ tomorrow," he smiled, hoping Sonny realized that he wasn't just making fun of her, and that he really did want to consider their finale-watching as a date.

"Oh," Sonny managed to say through her surprise, blushing like crazy. "W-well, um…good thinking?" she offered, mentally kicking herself.

Chad laughed at her response.

"So…it _is_ a date tomorrow?" she asked.

"If you want it to be," Chad insisted.

"Do _you _want it to be?"

"Are you really asking me this, Sonny?"

"So…it's a date?" Sonny finalized, still a bit unsure.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit uncertain."

"No! I mean…yes, I'm sure. I mean, if you're okay with it."

"Sonny, I am."

"Okay, then it's a date," she grinned shyly.

Chad smiled briefly before kissing her once more, just a slight peck this time, but still enough to make both of their hearts race.

"Okay, so what was _that_ one for?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just seeing if I could convince you to vote for Jeanine. I don't want to see you crushed when Evan loses."

Sonny shook her head, laughing as she closed the door without so much as a goodbye.

Little did she know as she began dialing for Jeanine, Chad began dialing for Evan.

He was telling the truth, he didn't want to see her crushed. He didn't honestly think the male would win, but hey, he could spare a few votes, right?

Meanwhile, inside the prop house, Sonny was voting for Jeanine for the third time already. Boy, did that Chad Dylan Cooper know how to sway the vote, or what?

**Meh, so not my best. Sorry, I'm tired, and I have to wake up for dance in like, 5 hours XP. I'm a HUGE SYTYCD fan, and I'm rooting for both Jeanine and Evan. I respect all of the dancers, and they're all amazing in their own way, so please, no bashing any of the contestants in your reviews. Speaking of reviews, please leave some! Tell me why YOU think Chad watches So You Think You Can Dance!**

**Tell me who you think will win, or who you want to win, if you watch SYTYCD. And for those of you who read my other one-shot **_**WHAT'S in the Box?**_** There's a poll up on my profile, so check it out :) **

**I have at least 5 other ideas for Channy stories, and I already have a one-shot in the works, but I watched part one of the SYTYCD finale, and I had to write this, haha. Okay, so this ends super long and annoying author note, please review!**

**Peace, love, and dance :D Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing.**

**A/N: Credit for the inspiration for making this a two-shot goes to Dominique and colourfuldaze. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE OF SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE AND DO NOT WANT IT TO BE SPOILED, THEN DO NOT READ.**

Chapter 2

Chad waltzed into the _So Random_ prop room at 6:59, finding Sonny anxiously sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Heyyyy there Sonny," Chad greeted as he plopped down next to her.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, smiling at the blonde as she broke her eyes away from the television, where the Amazon-tall host Cat Deeley was introducing the judges for the last time of the season.

"How's it goin'?"

"Shhh, it's the top twenty dance!" Sonny reprimanded as her eyes once again were drawn to the screen. Chad let out a small chuckle as he too focused his eyes on the screen. He could tell Sonny was one of the people who really got into the show.

Sonny held her breath as the dance started and they emerged from the giant frame. When the dancing began, a grin spread across her face at how everyone was doing their own style of dance.

"Ugh," she muttered as the camera focused on the ballerina.

"What?" Chad asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Can't stand her," the brunette explained quickly.

"Oh, this part is cool," The _Mackenzie Falls_ star admitted as Kupono and Ade grabbed either side of the giant gold picture frame and drug it backwards, Melissa and the top 4 dancers jumping through it, the flashing background making it look as if they were really jumping out of the screen.

"My favorite part," Sonny nodded, smiling at the dancers as they all began dancing in unison. The number ended with the top 4 dancers, Jeanine, Brandon, Kayla, and Evan standing in front of the frame, the other 16 dancers cast in shadow.

"Just as good as the first time," the _So Random_ actress gushed.

Chad smiled over at the girl next to him as they listened to Cat announce that there had been 21.6 million votes the night before.

"Yeah, and that point-six was Sonny," he laughed at the screen, earning himself a playful slap in the shoulder.

"Ugh, go _home_ Lil' C!" Sonny screamed at the screen. She couldn't stand the judge….she didn't know how he related to the show at all.

"Better be careful, he might start using made-up words on you," Chad joked. Lil' C was notorious for trying to make himself look smart by using big words, sometimes using them incorrectly. And sometimes, it just seemed like he was making them up.

"Mia! Tyce!" Sonny shouted in glee as the camera panned to the contemporary and Broadway choreographers.

"Ugh, she's so _annoying_," Chad complained when the camera focused on Mary Murphey, inventor of the 'Hot Tamale' train, and famous for screaming at the top of her lungs at least once in every episode.

Sonny gasp and snapped her head to face Chad. "_What_? How can you _not_ like Mary Murphey?"

"Wooo-hoooo!" Chad screamed, imitating the judge.

The brunette girl let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips as she rolled her eyes in time to catch the executive producer Nigel Lythgoe flash across the screen, only to be replaced by Cat who introduced a flashback of the year.

"Sex!" Sonny screamed as a man's face appeared on the screen. Chad turned, startled at Sonny's outburst.

"_What?_"

"Oh, don't get excited, Chad, it's Sex!" she explained, pointing at the man on the screen who had auditioned for the show multiple times and referred to himself as 'Sex'.

They remained silent for the rest of the flashback, every once in a while casting glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Sonny felt herself get goose bumps when the contestants found out they had made it to the top 20. The silence of the flashback was broken by both Chad and Sonny laughing as Nigel got up screaming and running around after Brandon and Kayla's disco.

"So how long have you been watching _So You Think You Can Dance_?" Sonny asked the blonde next to her as the show went to commercial.

He shrugged. "About two years. You?"

"Since the middle of season two. Benji, Travis, and Heidi were my favorites," she nodded. "But Benji and Travis' 'Gyrate' Routine got me hooked," she admitted.

Chad smiled, shaking his head. He hadn't watched that season, but he had seen the routine on Youtube.

"Oh shut up," the brunette giggled, butting shoulders with him.

The show resumed and the two made small talk through the recap of last night's show, each defending their favorite dancers.

"_I love this dance_!" Sonny and Chad screamed in unison as one of the judges, Adam Shankman, chose his favorite routine of the season: Jeanine and Phillip's first routine of the season, a hip-hop to 'Mad' by Ne-Yo.

"You only love it because Jeanine's in it," Sonny insisted.

"I could say the same for you with Phillip!"

"Shh, it's starting!" Sonny squealed in anticipation, not giving Chad the satisfaction to know he was right about Phillip. However, she also loved the dance because it told a story about a couple who had to resolve their differences before they went to sleep. And it was just _amazing_.

"Awww," the comedian smiled at the end when they both laid down, Phillip's arm wrapping itself around Jeanine as they made up and 'went to sleep'.

"Amazing routine," Chad nodded.

The next judge favorite was Brandon and Jenette's Argentine Tango, which was sultry and executed to near perfection.

"I would break my ankle in a heartbeat," Sonny insisted, eying the kitten heels Jenette was currently maneuvering around the stage in.

"No you wouldn't, I bet it just takes practice," Chad assured her as the number ended and went to commercial. Sonny felt herself turning slightly pink at Chad's kind assurance.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper watches _So You Think You Can Dance_ **and** he suddenly believes in people?" She joked.

"No," he replied simply. Something in his stomach knotted when he saw her face fall, and he was quick to explain. "But Chad does," he added, smiling at her.

She blushed and looked down. "Well, I think I could get used to Chad," she murmured, looking up at him through her lashes. "Assuming Jeanine doesn't beat Evan," she added, laughing.

Sonny and Chad silenced as the show started once more, and watched Asuka and Vitolio's waltz. It was definitely Sonny's favorite waltz, but she preferred something not so…ballroom-y.

"Get to the addiction piece!" Chad yelled at the screen from Sonny's left.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled, for she did not realize that he had gotten up.

"Do you have any popcorn or something in here?" he asked.

"Second cupboard on the left," she told him. As Mary announced her favorite, Sonny gasped. "Chad! Get your butt over here! It's Jeanine and Jason's routine!"

Apparently, the routine was one of Chad's favorites too, because the blonde abandoned his quest for popcorn and _dove_ over the back of the couch, his eyes attached to the television screen.

It was a contemporary piece by a season two contestant, and it was about Jeanine and Jason, who were long-time friends that wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but Jeanine was hesitant about it; she didn't want things to change for the worse.

The routine started with Jason offering a heart necklace to Jeanine, who fearfully looked at it and backed away, throwing it back to Jason anytime it was in her possession. Sonny and Chad both held their breath when she dropped the necklace, though thankfully, she recovered just in time to jump up and rip Jason's shirt open as he tore her dress in the climax of the dance where they finally crossed the line between friends and lovers. Jeanine finally took the heart necklace and wore it around her neck as the lights dimmed on her and Jason passionately kissing.

Sonny was grinning from ear to ear as goose bumps plagued her arms and legs and tears threatened to fall. Every once and a while, there were those certain dances that were just performed so amazingly that it reduced her to tears. That had been one of them. She turned her head, only to find Chad gazing at her.

"Chad?"

The blonde seemed to be shaking himself out of something, and C.D.C's smirk appeared. "Are you…crying?"

"Not crying," Sonny defended. "Just…teary-eyed. I know, it's embarrassing, but it's just…" she sighed as she gazed at the T.V., which was now on a commercial.

Chad's smile broke through C.D.C's smirk as he shook his head. "No, not embarrassing. Cute." Both the actors flushed for a few seconds before Chad stood up. "So…popcorn?"

"Yeah!" the brunette agreed.

The show returned with Kayla and Max dancing a Samba, which happened to be Sonny's favorite Samba from the season. She wanted Kayla's fuchsia and fringy dress…It was just so unbelievably cute. Her and Chad were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn why they moved from side to side, jamming out to the song.

The next judge favorite was the top sixteen's routine to Pitbull's "I Know U Want Me".

"That was better than it was the first time," Sonny admitted, nodding her head.

"Agreed," the blonde said as the program went to yet _another_ commercial.

The show returned with the winner of _So You Think You Can Dance: Australia_. She was remarkable, though both Chad and Sonny found the song to be somewhat…creepy. Until the beat picked up, anyway. Then it got creepy again.

The dance ended with her pretending that she had gotten shot, and Chad and Sonny exchanged glances.

"Uhh…"

"…creepy?"

Sonny didn't reply as Lil' C came on the screen.

"Jai Ho!" She screamed. She had loved the Bollywood routine, though Lil' C was trying her patience with all of his nonsense. She began bouncing in her seat along with the music. When the dance ended, Chad opened his mouth to speak.

"What…does Jason kiss _all_ of his partners?"

"I don't know, but if it's part of the job description, sign me up!" Sonny nodded enthusiastically at the screen. She heard Chad clear her throat and she blushed.

"Just kidding," she fibbed, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes in good-nature, but both of their heads turned to the screen as the top four made their way onto the stage.

Sonny gripped on to Chad's arm as she stared wide-eyed at the screen, her heart pounding in her chest. Chad smiled. He needed to watch _So You Think You Can Dance _with Sonny more often.

"The person in fourth place after last night's vote is…" Cat announced to the finalists.

"Is…Is WHO?!" Sonny screamed at the screen before burying her head in Chad's arm.

"Kayla."

Sonny let out a blood-curdling scream as she let go of Chad and jumped up and down.

"I DID IT! I KEPT EVAN IN! FOUR TIME IN A ROW!" She screamed jumping up and down. Chad chuckled at the site before her, Sonny jumping up and down with glee as Kayla's flashback played behind her.

"Hey, hey, hey…Evan hasn't, and _isn't_, going to win." Chad spoke, bursting the little bubble that the brunette was living in.

"Oh shut up, Chad," Sonny huffed, crossing her arms and falling onto the couch next to him.

The show went to commercial, yet again, and Sonny was brimming with happiness that Evan was still in the competition.

"The butt dance!" Chad yelled as Adam and Cat began talking once the show resumed.

"Pervert," Sonny laughed.

"Hey!"

The dance started out with Randi in a pink night slip and Evan in a huge suit, him gawking at her derrière the entire time. It was really an adorable dance, and one of Sonny's favorites, she just wanted to give Chad a hard time about liking it…it was so much fun to get him riled up.

Mary's choice was Jeanine and Brandon's Paso Doble from the night before, or, in Sonny's eyes, the only good Paso Doble in the history of Paso Dobles.

Sonny marveled once again, at Jeanine's ability to dance in heels, including leaps and death spirals…it was just insane!

"Oh God…not again!" Sonny worried as they called Evan onstage to announce third place. Sonny latched on to Chad's arm once more, her stomach squirming.

"After last night's record-breaking votes, the dancer in third place is…" Cat announced through the T.V.

Chad glanced over at Sonny, whose eyes were squeezed shut.

"Evan."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonny screamed at the T.V., tears welling in her eyes. She had voted for him so many times! How could he not win! She looked over at Chad, who had the beginnings of a smirk plastered on his face.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Sonny glared at Chad, who looked taken aback at this.

"What? How is it _my _fault?" He asked, bewildered.

"You kissed me!"

"So?"

"You got me to vote for Jeanine! If I hadn't been voting for Jeanine, I could have voted for Evan, and he could have won!" Sonny ranted.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny-"

"Save it Chad, I'm sad now."

Chad rolled his eyes. He could tell she wasn't truly mad at him. She was just upset that she hadn't chosen a winner.

"You know…I voted for Evan a few times too," he admitted. She looked over at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Aww, really Chad?" she asked, hugging him.

"Addiction dance!" he shouted, causing Sonny to jump away from him and eagerly lean towards the T.V.

Kayla, the addict, began the routine by running to Kupono, her addiction, and the whole dance was centered around how he controlled her and she couldn't get away; he always had a hold on her, holding her down. Right as Kayla began trying to free herself and Kupono refused to let go of his hold, Sonny felt the goose bumps rising on her flesh.

She heard Chad let out a deep breath when the routine was over, and noticed that there were tiny bumps covering his arms.

"That and Jason and Jeanine's routine are my favorite of the season," Chad admitted.

"Mine too!" Sonny exclaimed, smiling.

Next, they had a group of young boys performing hip-hop, the youngest one about seven years old. They had been on another episode, and were extremely entertaining. It's probably why they were after the addiction routine, to and some lightheartedness to the show after such an intense piece. Sonny and Chad couldn't help but laugh as three of the older boys threw the little seven year old through the air.

Next was Janette and Brandon's insanely fast Disco routine. There were some things in that dance that just shouldn't be possible. Sonny and Chad started bobbing their heads with the tempo of the music, smiling at all of the crazy tricks in it.

It went to commercial and Sonny and Chad got up to get more popcorn.

"Really, they just need to hurry up and say who's number one," Chad groaned as they put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Yeah, they do. But now that Evan's out, really, all I can think of is when they go on tour. You don't know what I'd give to be able to see all of those dances live," she sighed as she pressed the buttons on the microwave.

Chad suppressed a grin as they waited for the popcorn to pop, and thought of how strange this date was. There was no fancy dinner, no fancy clothes, no fronts to put up, just Sonny and Chad, in the _So Random_ prop room, watching T.V. and eating popcorn. And strangely enough, Chad was enjoying this date more than others.

The popcorn was done just in time, for the show resumed as they took the back out of the microwave and raced to the couch, just in time to see Tyce's routine about Breast Cancer. It was no doubt going to win an Emmy next year.

For the third time that night, Sonny found herself the recipient of goose bumps.

Next was the top 8 dancers dancing to "One" from _A Chorus Line._ Sonny began smiling, for not only had she loved this dance, the judges were gone from their seats. They had to be joining the dancers on stage.

When the dancers went back to their mirrors and turned them around, sure enough, the judges began dancing towards the audience. Sonny screamed, causing Chad to laugh.

"Ahhh, that was so awesome!" Sony exclaimed, turning to Chad, her eyes bright with awe.

"It was pretty sweet," he admitted. "Kind of wish the judges would have danced more, considering they're always critiquing the contestants."

The two spent the commercial break throwing popcorn into the other's mouth, laughing, and talking. When the show resumed, Sonny and Chad's stomachs clenched as they gripped on to each other. Secretly, Sonny had always hoped that if Evan didn't win, that Jeanine would. Not that she'd tell that to Chad.

They watched the recap of the year, squeezing each other's hands and waiting with bated breath.

"After the biggest vote in _So You Think You Can Dance _history, America's favorite dancer is…"

Sonny and Chad closed their eyes, their hands holding each other's for dear life, and their foreheads pressed together.

"Jeanine."

The two jumped up off the couch and screamed, jumping up and down.

"Jeanine won!" Sonny yelled.

Chad nodded with a silly smile on his face before he realized he was screaming and jumping around like a little teenage girl. He stopped, clearing his throat.

"Ahem, I mean…Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't pick losers. Of course Jeanine was going to win."

Sonny laughed. "Oh Chad, shut up, I'm not going to tell anyone if you jump around and scream like a teenybopper," she promised.

The blonde grinned at her. "I know," he admitted.

They heard Cat announce the end of Season Five and tell the date for the beginning of Season Six. Sonny looked up at Chad, goofily smiling at him.

"So…you wanna be my _So You Think You Can Dance_ buddy next season?" she asked him. "My cast normally goes bowling on Wednesdays and Thursdays. They joined a league way back in the day, before I joined. So you won't have to worry about them finding our your secret," she teased.

Chad shrugged, looking up innocently. "I dunno, it depends."

The brunette could feel her face fall. "Oh…on what?" she queried.

Chad walked over to the chair where he had placed his jacket and pulled out two tickets from this jacket pocket and held them up with a sly grin. "It depends on if you'd like to go with me to see the show when it goes on tour," he explained, quite pleased at how Sonny's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at the tickets. "I was able to get them two days before they went on sale; I mean, I am-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" the Wisconsinite trilled, sprinting towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him with glee.

He laughed as he looked into her eyes. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

She placed a quick, yet firm kiss on his lips before pulling back and giving him a smile that reached her eyes.

"Oh yeah."

**Oh My God. I am SO sorry that this is like, super long. I had an entire 2-hour finale to cover, and I wanted to describe some of my favorite dances for those who don't watch the show. Real quick, does Jason and Jeanine's contemporary routine remind anyone else of Chad and Sonny? Kind of…in the future? Nope? Just me? Okay.**

**Well, anyways, hope you liked it! :) **

**Make my day and review :D Kelsey**


End file.
